Genie's Impressions
Over the course of the Aladdin franchise, Genie has undergone numerous transformations, many of which are impressions of various Disney characters as well as past celebrities, their roles, and characters from novels. As Disney characters Cameo 12 - Pinocchio in Aladdin.png|As Pinocchio (Aladdin) kingofthieves018.jpg|As Tinker Bell (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Kingofthieves140.jpg|As the White Rabbit (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Kingofthieves482.jpg|As Pluto (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves435.jpg|As Sorcerer Mickey (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves693.jpg|As Mickey Mouse in Steamboat Willie (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Geniewizard.jpg|As Sorcerer Mickey again sloc2014.jpg|As Pluto Dq135.jpg|As Pluto again Genieplutoagain.jpg|As Pluto again Nlm069.jpg|As Pluto (in mud form) ("Night of the Living Mud") Genieplutosandhunter.jpg|As a pack of Plutos (and a hunter) Geniedopey.jpg|As Dopey Df180.jpg|As Dumbo thereturnofjafar467.jpg|As Jiminy Cricket (The Return of Jafar) Emdj096.jpg|As Jiminy Cricket again mm173.jpg|As the Cheshire Cat ("Moonlight Madness") Wccc160.jpg|As Baloo (in TaleSpin form), with Jasmine as Rebecca Cunningham, Iago as Kit Cloudkicker, and Abu as King Louie Atnt048.jpg|As Tigger Kingofthieves475.jpg|As Pumbaa (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) PocaGenie.jpg|As Pocahontas (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Genie as Benny the Cab.jpg|As Benny the Cab (The Return of Aladdin #2) Geniealaddin.jpg|As Aladdin (The Return of Jafar) Tlo269.jpg|As Aladdin again Ga.jpg|As Ariel (The Return of Jafar) Ats02.jpg|As Sebastian Esp126.jpg|As Geppetto with Figaro and Cleo Df117.jpg|As Geppetto with Pinocchio sloc1020.jpg|As Geppetto ("Seems Like Old Crimes") Sloc1022.jpg|As King Triton with Iago as Ariel ("Seems Like Old Crimes") Sloc1254.jpg|As Merlin Darkwing Duck.jpg|As Darkwing Duck ("My Fair Aladdin") Bonkers.JPG|As Bonkers D. Bobcat ("Snowman is an Island") Geniezipper.jpg|As Zipper tsf038.jpg|As Zipper again Suts198.jpg|As Zipper again geniebb.jpg|As the Beast with Iago as Belle snapshot20051121122118.jpg|As Jafar (Aladdin) returnjafar-disneyscreencaps com-3036.jpg|As Jafar again (The Return of Jafar) returnjafar-disneyscreencaps com-3055.jpg|As Iago (The Return of Jafar) lcs073.jpg|Genie, Abu, and Iago as Sprites Geniefauna.jpg|As a Flora-looking fairy Geniefairyagain.jpg|As a Flora-looking fairy again Genie gopher.jpg|As Gopher ("Garden of Evil") Geniezazu.jpg|As a Zazu-esque woodpecker ("Garden of Evil") aff087.jpg|As Razoul ("Air Feather Friends") genie louis ostrich.jpg|As Chef Louis and Ostrich from Fantasia nlm070.jpg|As Chef Louis again ("Night of the Living Mud") Genielouisagain.jpg|As Chef Louis again (actually Mirage in disguise) ("Shadow of a Doubt") Genieischeflouisagain.jpg|As Chef Louis again in another Aladdin episode geniepaulbunyan.jpg|As Paul Bunyan ("Shadow of a Doubt") te12.jpg|As Paul Bunyan again Geniepaulbun.jpg|As Paul Bunyan again in another Aladdin episode Geniepaulbunyan'soxbabe.jpg|As Babe (Paul Bunyan's ox) ("Shadow of a Doubt") Geniebull.jpg|As Babe again Geniebullagain.jpg|As Babe again geniemusketeers.jpg|As Athos, Aramis, and Porthos geniecrusoe.jpg|As Robinson Crusoe (Dick Van Dyke) swhs175.jpg|As Sultan geniesultanhippsodeth.jpg|As Sultan again and Queen Hippsodeth ("From Hippsodeth, with Love") fhwl180.jpg|As one of Queen Hippsodeth's winged stallions "(From Hippsodeth, with Love)" Geniealbutros.jpg|As Captain Al Bahtross Aad081-1-.jpg|As Dominus Tusk maas091.jpg|Genie imitating Iago ("Much Abu About Something") Genieiago.jpg|As an Iago-looking parrot geniezeus.jpg|As Zeus genieflounder.jpg|As a Flounder-looking fish ("Some Enchanted Genie") Atnt047.jpg|As Abu geniescrooge.jpg|As Scrooge McDuck geniebroom.jpg|As a Magic Broom geniemightyducks.jpg|As Wildwing Flashblade ("Night of the Living Mud") sodr043.jpg|As Wildwing Flashblade ("The Secret of Dagger Rock") Geniemarypoppins.jpg|As Mary Poppins aladbf14.jpg|As Quasimodo (Genie World Tour) GenieThe Seven Faces of Genie.jpg|As Sultan Pasta Al-Dente ("The Seven Faces of Genie") Genieriders.jpg|As the Riders of Ramond leader Geniezarasto.jpg|As Zarasto the Marauder Geniekutato.png|As Kutato ("Snowman is an Island") Geniecaseyjones.jpg|As Casey Jones Vc171.jpg|As Sootinai Geniemamluk.jpg|As a Mamluk (The Wind Jackal of Mozenrath) Genieunkbuut.jpg|As an Unkbuut Aladdin-king-thieves-disneyscreencaps.com-5897.jpg|As The Oracle Genie Nautilus.jpg|As the Nautilus (Tokyo DisneySea event in 2005) As other characters and people Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4725.jpg|As Robert De Niro (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5817.jpg|As Walter Brennan (Aladdin) Snapshot 1 (3-25-2017 1-58 PM).png|As TBA (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4261.jpg|As Señor Wences (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5842.jpg|As TBA (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-10127.jpg|As Adrian Cronauer (played by Robin Williams) (Aladdin) Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5426.jpg|As Jerry Lewis (Aladdin) Geniemonkeygodfather.png|As Don Vito Corleone (in Monkey form) (Marlon Brando) again ("Air Feather Friends") Geniehumphreybogart.jpg|Humphrey Bogart ("Do the Rat Thing") Geniejerrylewis.png|As Jerry Lewis again Geniejerryagain.png|As Jerry Lewis again in another Aladdin episode kingofthieves128.jpg|As Moses from The Ten Commandments (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves132.jpg|As Robin Leach (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves212.jpg|As Forrest Gump (Tom Hanks) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves230.jpg|As Rainman (Dustin Hoffman) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) File:Snapshot 1 (5-11-2018 11-45 AM).png|As Don King (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves356.jpg|As Mrs. Doubtfire (played by Robin Williams) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves362.jpg|As Elvis Presley (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) sodr084.jpg|As Elvis ("The Secret of Dagger Rock") kingofthieves371.jpg|As Bing Crosby and Bob Hope (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves445.jpg|As Albert Einstein (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves457.jpg|As Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) from The Godfather (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Geniegodfather.jpg|As Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) again Genievitocorleonegodfatheragain.png|As Don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) again kingofthieves040.jpg|As Rocky Balboa (Sylvester Stallone) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves620.jpg|As John Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) Nsn142.jpg|As Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) ("Never Say Nefir") genierambo.jpg|As Rambo (Sylvester Stallone) ("Vocal Hero") kingofthieves631.jpg|As Ozzie Nelson (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves407.jpg|As ED-209 from Robocop (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) ttt107.jpg|As Robocop kingofthieves044.jpg|As Walter Cronkite (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves078.jpg|As Woody Allen (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves451.jpg|As Shaquille O'Neal (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin2696.jpg|As Groucho Marx (Aladdin) 640px-Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-4197-1-.jpg|As Harpo Marx (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-4202.jpg|As Chico Marx (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) kingofthieves357.jpg|As Groucho Marx again (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) maas093.jpg|As Groucho Marx again aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-5357.jpg|As Sagittarius (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-5365.jpg|As Gemini (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6308.jpg|As Rodney Dangerfield (Aladdin) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6317.jpg|As Jack Nicholson (Aladdin) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4215.jpg|As Ed Sullivan (Aladdin) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4574.jpg|As William F. Buckley, Jr. (Aladdin) aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-4608.jpg|As Peter Lorre (Aladdin) sir146.jpg|As Peter Lorre again Genielorre.jpg|As Peter Lorre again aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-9236.jpg|As Private William Hudson from Aliens (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-955.jpg|As Thor (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) GenieGodzilla.png|As Godzilla aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-5375.jpg|As Arsenio Hall (Aladdin) aladdin2655.jpg|As Arnold Schwarzenegger (Aladdin) genieterminator.jpg|As the Terminator (Arnold Schwarzenegger) geniedorothy.jpg|As Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz ("I Never Mechanism I Didn't Like") Genieahab.jpg|As Captain Ahab from Moby Dick genieindiana.jpg|As Indiana Jones ("The Citadel") geniejaws.jpg|As Jaws with Aladdin as Matt Hooper from Jaws geniealangrant.jpg|As Dr. Alan Grant (Sam Neill) from Jurassic Park geniesherlockholmes.jpg|As Sherlock Holmes (Basil Rathbone) Genieholmes.jpg|As Sherlock Holmes (Basil Rathbone) again Genierobinhood.png|As Robin Hood (Errol Flynn) genieb9.jpg|As Robot B-9 from Lost in Space Df048.jpg|As Robot B-9 again ("Destiny on Fire") Genieb9aggain.jpg|As Robot B-9 again Dtrt33.jpg|Marlin Perkins ("Do the Rat Thing") genie shakespeare.jpg|As William Shakespeare ("The Return of Malcho") Geniewilliamshakespeare.png|As William Shakespeare again ttt072.jpg|As Dr. Sigmund Freud suts190.jpg|As Dr. Sigmund Freud again tcat146.jpg|an Alien from Star Trek ("To Cure a Thief") genieSergeantHartman.jpg|As Sergeant Hartman (R. Lee Ermey) from Full Metal Jacket geniegandhi.jpg|As Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi geniedracula.jpg|As Count Dracula Geniedrfrankenstein.jpg|As Dr. Frankenstein Df167.jpg|As The Nutcracker Geniedonquixote.jpg|As Don Quixote from the novel Don Quixote Genieghost.png|As the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come from the novel A Christmas Carol Geniemuffet.png|As Little Miss Muffet geniehenrymortonstanely.jpg|As Sir Henry Morton Stanley nlm047.jpg|As Julius Caesar nlm048.jpg|As Pagliacci ("Night of the Living Mud") Genieclownagain.png|As Pagliacci aad183.jpg|As a Transformers robot ("Armored and Dangerous") Genietransformeragain.jpg|As a Transformers robot again Cab Calloway.jpg|As Cab Calloway (Aladdin) Geniecabcalloways.jpg|As Cab Calloway ("SandSwitch") Geniecabcallowayagain.png|As Cab Calloway ("Some Enchanted Genie") Genierodin.jpg|As Auguste Rodin Genie as Popeye.jpg|As Popeye (The Return of Aladdin #2) geniebopeep.jpg|Genie as Bo Peep and her sheep ("Mission: Imp Possible") geniestatue.jpg|As the Discobolus of Myron Geniewitches.jpg|As the 3 witches from Genie''Ham''let.png|Genie as Hamlet from geniearmstrong.jpg|As Neil Armstrong UncleGenie.png|Genie as Uncle Sam MonaGenie.png|As Mona Lisa Spacegenie.png|As Neil Armstrong again StartrekGenie.png|As TBA creepygenie.png|As TBA Clowngenie3.png|As Pagliacci Outtakes GenieOuttakeA.jpg|As W.C. Fields GenieOuttakeB.jpg|As TBA GenieOuttakeC.jpg|As Fred Rogers GenieOuttakeD.jpg|As Elmer Fudd GenieOuttakeE.jpg|As Mickey Mouse GenieOuttakeF.jpg|As Wolfman Jack GenieOuttakeH.jpg|As Elvis Presley GenieOuttakeI.jpg|As Richard Nixon GenieOuttakeJ.jpg|As John Wayne GenieOuttakeK.jpg|As Bing Crosby 20180815_125001.jpg|As Matthew Lillard GenieOuttakeL.jpg|As Edward G. Robinson GenieOuttakeM.jpg|As Curly Howard GenieOuttakeN.jpg|As Michael Jackson GenieOuttakeO.jpg|As Obi-Wan Kenobi GenieOuttakeP.jpg|As Marlon Brando GenieOuttakeQ.jpg|As TBA GenieOuttakeR.jpg|As Don King GenieOuttakeS.jpg|As Glinda the Good Witch of the North from Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries Category:Aladdin galleries